Venganza
by Hana Note
Summary: Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que vi por última vez a Ranma. Parece como si hubiese sido hace una eternidad. Lo extraño, extraño estar entre sus brazos y que me proteja entre ellos, tan cálidos y fuertes. Akane... te vengaré.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo creo historias que pueden servir de entretenimiento para ustedes los lectores._

 **Venganza.**

Disfrútalo...

 **Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que vi por última vez a Ranma. Parece como si hubiese sido hace una eternidad. Lo extraño, extraño estar entre sus brazos y que me proteja entre ellos, tan cálidos y fuertes.**

 **Es raro estar en este lugar, está frío y sucio, se ve que en mucho tiempo no lo han limpiado. ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años volvería al colegio? Este colegio en donde pasamos momentos inolvidables de nuestra adolescencia, donde pelábamos por cualquier provocación, por las prometidas, por todo. Quien diría que volvería a este colegio después de tantos años. Después de que nos graduamos este cerró porque habían irregularidades gracias al director, así que estaba prácticamente abandonado por ello es el lugar perfecto para esconderme.**

 **Para esconderme del ser que amo...**

 _Cuatro días antes_

\- Oigan que tal si vamos de campamento. Así pasamos un momento en parejas.

\- Claro, Akane-chan es una buena idea. Podemos ir al parque Mizujo ¿Qué dices Ryoga? -aquel parque era muy bonito y reconocido por sus grandes áreas verdes.

\- Me parece una buena idea, así podremos entrenar un rato ¿No crees Ranma?

\- Quieres que te deje en ridículo no ¿P-chan?

Hace algún tiempo el mal entendido de Ryoga había sido resuelto, todo finalizó con el chico flotando en forma de cerdo en el estanque con grandes moretones en la cabeza, mientras que Ranma no pudo acercarse a su prometida durante todo un mes, lo cual había sido una total tortura. Pero después de aquella «pelea» las cosas se aclararon, hasta se declaró y ahora eran una feliz pareja como sus demás amigos. Habían madurado. Pues a sus 22 años ya era hora que sentarán cabeza y se dejasen de juegos estúpidos y de tontas prometidas. Aunque los malos entendidos nunca faltaban siempre estaban a la orden del día como también los viajes aéreos gracias a Akane.

\- Calla niñita, mejor hay que apurarnos para llegar temprano y así disfrutar del día ¡Yo voy a dirigir! -todos cayeron de espaldas.

\- Cariño será mejor que nosotros hagamos eso, tú sabes, no tienes esa habilidad, hasta en un cuarto de baño te pierdes. ¿Sí? -decía melosamente Ukyo.

\- Eh... está bien, yo, yo mejor ayudaré después.

\- Jajaja no me digas que aún te pones nervioso cuando U-chan se acerca a ti. Jajajaja- Ranma se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

\- Ranma, no seas cruel con Ryoga.

\- Y tú porqué defiendes a ese cerdo ¡Yo soy tu novio!

\- Puede que sí, pero... también te pones nervioso con mi presencia ¿No? -guiñando un ojo.

El pobre artista marcial no sabía dónde meter su cabeza ¡Su marimacho lo había coqueteado y en frente de todos! Esa mujer lo iba a matar de un infarto.

\- Eh... pues mejor nos apuramos ¿No P-chan?

\- Si, si mejor, niñita.

\- Bien, entonces nosotras iremos preparando las meriendas -dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

.

.

\- Que dices Ryoga lo hacemos en el campamento o prefieres que lo guardamos para más tarde. -mientras hablaban iban guardando las cosas necesarias para un día de campo.

\- Prefiero que sea para más tarde así las chicas no sabrán nada.

\- Puede ser... pero algo me dice que Akane sospecha algo.

\- Akane-san siempre sabe lo que estás haciendo, parece que posee un radar o algo por el estilo jajaja -bromeaba el chico del colmillo que hace algún tiempo había dejado de viajar tanto para ahora vivir cerca de su amorcito como él llamaba a Ukyo.

\- Tienes razón jajaja mejor hay que apresurar el paso que las chicas ya están esperando.

\- Sí.

.

.

\- Sabes Ukyo, siento que hoy será un día muy agitado y que esos dos se traen algo.

\- Tú también lo crees Akane-chan, yo también siento que esos dos nos ocultan algo.

\- Será mejor no decirles nada y que ellos solos nos lo digan. -y sin más salieron cargadas de comida, bien sabían que esos dos comían por diez.

Era un hermoso día de verano. Hoy en las noticias dijeron que no habría lluvia por lo tanto habían elegido bien el día para poder disfrutar con la compañía de sus amadas.

Por momentos Ranma miraba a Ryoga de una manera de una forma como si pidiese su aprobación para poder hacer algo, mientras que este sólo lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que aún no era la hora, no era el momento. Debían de esperar un rato más para poder llevar a cabo su plan

Por una lado Ranma estaba ansioso, ya no podía más con la curiosidad, necesitaba saber cómo reaccionaría su marimacho pero era verdad aún no era el momento ni el lugar ¡Aún estaban en el carro! Por otro lado, Ryoga estaba más tranquilo y sensato, sabía que no debían hacerlo aún pero le causaba cierta gracia el rostro de angustia que tenía en ese momento Ranma. El gran Ranma Saotome nervioso y no era para menos.

Llegaron a un lugar muy bonito, lleno de vegetación, habían muchos árboles por todos lados y un lago muy grande el cual era el hogar de muchas especies como los peses Koi, más allá se podía distinguir un hermoso puente de madera en donde generalmente los turistas lo usaban para tomarse fotos. Pero ellos decidieron ir a un lugar más apartado, en donde puedan acampar sin ser interrumpidos por el resto de la gente.

\- Fuahh... qué bien se siente estar en la naturaleza -decía una feliz Akane con los brazos extendidos tratando de recibir la mayor cantidad de aire puro para sus pulmones.

\- Tienes razón Akane...

\- Ranma... -el artista marcial había abrazado a su novia por la espalda, rodeando sus musculosos brazos a la altura de la cintura de la joven de cortos cabellos, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo para así disfrutar de su aroma y calidez.

\- Qué tiernos, se ve que ustedes no pierden el tiempo y van de melosos ¿Quién creería que serían así? Parecen otras personas y no los chicos que a la mínima provocación salían volando... bueno Ranma salían volando jajajaja -se reía con ganas la cocinera de Okonomiyakis.

\- Ya, Ukyo, no te burles de nosotros -Akane parecía una manzana madura de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo y Ranma, Ranma estaba votando humo por las orejas. Sin duda habían cosas que nunca cambiarían así pasase muchos años o eso era lo que creían...

.

.

\- La comida estuvo muy rica U-chan.

\- A mí no me lo agradezcas, Akane fue quien preparó lo que te has comido. ¿No, Akane?

\- A... Akane... desde la última vez que me diste de comer unos brócoli que sabían a rayos, ahora esto está espectacular. -decía con asombro Ranma hacia su prometida.

-No debería asombrarte tanto bobo.

\- Ya no te molestes, sólo bromeaba pero la verdad es que has mejorado mucho...

\- Lo sé, por eso ahora sé que cuando... bueno eso... comerás bien.

\- Ehh bueno sí. Tienes razón. Porque no mejor nos vamos a entrenar un rato he Ryoga. -corto por lo sano esa conversación, aún no era el momento.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Su novia lo volvería loco.

\- Claro, nos vemos después querida Ukyo.

\- Cuídate mucho y esta vez asegúrate de ganarle a Ran-chan.

, Eso es imposible querida, mi novio es más fuerte que el tuyo

\- Estás segura Akane-chan...

\- Totalmente -afirmó segura.

\- Entonces porque no lo decidimos nosotras también.

\- Acepto pero después no vayas a llorar con Ryoga.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Ranma estaba entrenando a Akane por las tardes después de las clases en la universidad, la verdad es que ella era muy buena, aprendía rápido si se lo proponía, inclusive ya había ganado cinco premios, defendiendo y poniendo el nombre del dojo en alto.

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de ataque, Ukyo por su parte con su gran compañera que era la espátula mientras que Akane ahora tenía una pose de pelea más sutil y delicada. Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar, sus respectivos novios las detuvieron.

\- Será mejor que no peleen ahora. Al parecer Shampoo y Mouse están por llegar.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? -dijo Ukyo.

\- Pues siento la energía de felicidad de ese pato. -Decía el artista marcial con un dejo de fastidio, la verdad era muy pesado ver a esos dos besándose día y noche no les importaba si los demás estaban viendo. Eran unos sin vergüenzas.

\- Ya veo, pero mejor así seremos más y la pasaremos bien. -La inocencia de Akane era tan grande como el tamaño de Asia.

\- Akane, no creo que sea buena idea a esos dos les gusta ponerse en modo meloso y eso me desespera. -rascándose el cuello en señal de asco.

\- Ranma tiene razón, esos dos les gusta demostrar mucho su amor. -decía Ryoga con los brazos entrelazados afirmando con la cabeza.

Muy tarde fue que cuando se dieron cuenta el chico pato y la gatita morada hacían su aparición.

\- Hola chicos, nos enteramos por... -Fue cortado en lo que iba a decir porque todos dijeron.

\- ¡Nabiki!

Y efectivamente había sido la castaña quien por unos cuantos yen dio aquella información. Sin importar lo tan inoportunos que podían ser más aún sin saber lo que ocasionará después aquella intromisión.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un ser diferente, casi un dios, observaba a sus enemigos desde las sombras. Ahora todo, poco a poco, iba tomando forma. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Al fin cobraría venganza de lo que esos hicieron y esa China le ayudaría sin duda alguna.

\- Akane, Ukyo, traje unos panes al vapor que nos regalaron por ahí aunque creo que ustedes ya comieron ¿No? -viendo alrededor los servicios sucios ocupados durante el almuerzo. -ustedes saber, yo no poder cocinar por eso querer comprar pero señor raro regalar estos panes y yo no votar comida, ser ley amazona. Mejor yo comer uno, tengo hambre.

-Querida Shampoo mejor come un poco de comida, creo que tienen un poco aquí -decía el chico pato abriendo una olla.

-Oye tú no ser sinvergüenza, dejar eso ahí -Ordenó su novia.

-Toma come aquí hay comida y gracias Shampoo pero nosotros ya comimos pero los podemos ocupar para después del entrenamiento ¿Verdad Ranma?

\- Claro, los comeremos después de que le gane a Ryoga y a Mouse. -estos dos miraban al trenzado de forma asesina. Era un engreído.

\- Estar bien chicos, nosotras esperar aquí por ustedes ¿Verdad?

\- Claro chicos vayan y practiquen.

-Aquí te espero cariño.

.

.

\- Ryoga, cuando regresemos al campamento haremos lo planeado.

\- Esta bien, tienes todo preparado ¿No?

\- Si, ya lo tengo todo y ¿Tú?

\- También tengo el anillo para Ukyo aquí -señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón

\- ¿Qué harán chicos? -dijo el ciego pato al árbol de estaba a su derecha.

\- Mouse, estamos aquí, a tu izquierda.

\- Oh disculpa Ryoga jejeje la graduación de los lentes no me ayuda mucho jejejeje. ¿Pero qué es lo que planean?

\- Ryoga y yo pediremos matrimonio a las chicas...

.

\- El día está muy bonito ¿Verdad?

\- Sí está espléndido... saben me gusta pasar tiempo así, en lugares como este.

\- A Shampoo también gustar este lugar. Saber, ayer pato tonto pedir matrimonio -decía la china sonrojada mostrando un ostentoso anillo en su dedo anular. Desde que ellos habían comenzado su relación dando por sentado que ella y Ranma no tendrían nada, la china se había vuelto una persona más sincera con sus sentimientos hacia su ahora prometido. Sin batallas tontas.

Las chicas se quedaron de piedra.

.

\- ¡Qué tú qué! Ya le pediste matrimonio.

\- Si, ayer le pedí y me dijo que sí.

\- Woo que bien Mouse -decía muy feliz Ranma a su ahora amigo.

\- Jejeje

.

.

\- Qué lindo, espero que sean muy felices.

\- Gracias Akane.

\- Felicidades Shampoo al fin Mouse pudo conquistarte. -hizo una pausa y continuo hablando- Yo también tengo una noticia que darles.

\- No me digas que Ryoga también ya se declaró y el único lento es Ranma que aún no lo hace -decía la joven de cortos cabellos azulados.

\- No nada de eso Akane-chan pero espero que no se tarde mucho.

\- Entonces que noticia ser.

\- Bueno verán, nosotros, bueno yo estoy… -la mano de la cocinera se fue muy despacio hasta su vientre en donde se estaba creando una nueva vida. -estoy esperando un hijo de Ryoga y mío. No le digan nada chicas, esta noche se lo diré. De seguro que se pondrá muy feliz.

Los abrazos y lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar. Todas estaban muy felices porque al fin todo iba tomando forma, cada quien con la persona que quería en su vida.

 _A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al lado pero en el momento en que sientes que estas con esa persona que creías insignificante, es esa persona la única que te ayuda a salir a delante. La persona indicada._

.

.

-Que buen entrenamiento chicos, se ve que ustedes están fuera de forma. Ni en mil años podrán ganarme ¡Soy el mejor! -gritaba el chico de la trenza muy feliz dando saltos como cuando tenía dieciséis años mientras que sus amigos venían lentamente apoyándose de una rama cada uno, con la ropa desgastada y sucia. Se sabía de sobra quien había ganado esa contienda.

-Ranma no seas engreído, mejor ven y come estos panes que trajo Shampoo.

\- Tu también comer Akane, yo traer muchos.

\- No te preocupes, estoy llena aun no tengo hambre. Que solo coma Ranma estoy segura que debe tener mucha hambre.

Si bien se sabe, a estos hombres no hay que rogarles para que coman, en un dos por tres ya se habían comido los panes al vapor.

-Estaban muy ricos, debimos traer más querida Shampoo.

-Tener razón pero esos fueron lo que nos dieron, para otro día preparar más y dar a todos. ¡No nos dejaron ninguno para nosotras! - _tal vez aquel día nunca llegue._ Todos rieron ante tal grito que dio la china.

La presencia maligna cada vez se hacía más potente, imponiéndose sobre las otras energías, las tres parejas sintieron como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Se suponía que estaban en verano y más aún porque el día de hoy había sido pronosticado sin lluvias pero lentamente el cielo se iba tapando con espesas nubes negras, dando el ambiente más denso y pesado, dándole una apariencia tétrica.

Ranma sintió como los poros de su espalda reaccionaban y sus vellos se levantaban a un estímulo que para él era desconocido. Llegaron en forma de imágenes, algo borrosas, a su mente o eso es lo que él quería creer. Algo que él nunca haría ni aun así estuviese _**hechizado.**_

 _Una mano que se parecía mucho a la de él se acercaba lentamente hacia el cuello de su bella novia, en su rostro se podía preciar el terror, en sus ojos el dolor de morir en manos del que creía ser su ser amado. Mientras que él lo disfrutaba, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer. Retorcer su cuello, su delicado y níveo cuello estaba siendo su presa en ese instante. Le encantaba ver como estaba sufriendo, le daba gusto. En su rostro, en su sonrisa se podía percibir que a este hombre le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Curiosamente este hombre tenía una trenza y ojos azules, como él. Ella rogaba dando gemidos de dolor en un nulo intento de hablar, con los ojos inyectados en rojo vivo por la falta de oxígeno, de los cuales solo salían lastimeras lágrimas amargas. Pero él seguía disfrutando de este espectáculo, se relamió los labios como si estuviera por comer a su presa, cuando…_

-Ranma ¡Ranma, me escuchas!

\- Si, si lo siento, no tenías que hablar tan fuerte en mi oído. -decía mientras se sobaba su oreja derecha, aun podía sentir ese placer que le produjo ese sueño. ¿Eso era no?

\- Lo sé, pero como no reaccionabas por más que te "daba palmaditas" en el brazo no me hacías caso.

\- Y para qué me hablabas -con solo verla sentía algo que nunca antes había sentido por ella, hasta se atrevería a decir que sentía un cierto rechazo por Akane. No la quería ver.

\- Estamos planeando irnos, parece que va a llover en cualquier comento.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí -algo indudablemente estaba pasando y lo mejor era alejarla de su lado. Todavía podía ver esas imágenes, las imágenes en donde la ahorcaba.

\- Yo también me quedo, estaré un rato entrenando y de ahí me iré para la casa, no te preocupes por mi Ukyo, no me perderé.

\- Yo también haré los mismo que ellos dos ¿entrenaremos verdad chicos? -en su dejo se podía distinguir miedo que quería ocultar a cualquier costa pero para todos fue en vano.

\- Que pasar Mouse, tú estar un poco raro. Si tu quedar yo también.

\- Digo lo mismo, yo me quedaré con Ryoga.

\- ¿Tú si te vas no Akane? -decía Ranma nervioso, conocía a su novia, ella era muy terca y de seguro se quedaría. Eso le causaba temor.

\- No, yo también me quedo con las chicas - _que se había creído ese engreído, tratarme así como si fuese qué, soy su novia no cualquier persona. Si será tonto._

Los tres artistas marciales se vieron a la cara y como si estuviesen sincronizados asintieron a la misma vez y se fueron corriendo perdiéndose entre los arboles del famoso parque Mizujo. No les importó que sus novias los llamasen, no importaba nada. Cada uno de ellos sentía como poco a poco su mente se iba nublando, sentían que algo dentro de ellos estaba tratando de tomar su conciencia y robar su movilidad. Algo dentro de ellos estaba naciendo, naciendo un instinto asesino. Su principal víctima. El ser que más aman.

 _Se que ellos también lo sienten ¿Pero qué pasó? Porqué tengo esa sensación de querer hacerle daño. Si ella es Akane. Me asusta el sólo pensar que yo pudiese hacerle algo así. Me asusta volverme un monstruo y lastimarla. La amo, lo sé pero siento que ahora yo soy un enemigo para su existencia._

.

 _Porqué sentí eso cuando vi a mi querida Ukyo, ella que es tan dulce y atenta para conmigo. Porqué tuve tantas ganas de enterrar mis manos en sus entrañas, aún siento como un escalofrío agradable recorre mi espalda, es tan placentero el sólo imaginarlo._

.

 _Oh mi querida Shampoo ¡Qué es lo que siento! Necesito alejarme de ti para poder controlar mis instintos. El sólo imaginarte, ahí tirada como un despojo humano rodeada de sangre, con los ojos en blanco, me causa mucho miedo, no quiero lastimarte pero algo me dice que si lo hago lo disfrutaré mucho._

.

.

 _Por fin mi plan está cada vez más cerca, al fin comieron esos panes al vapor, por fin podrán enterarse del dolor que sentí yo._

Como si fuese una enorme ave aparecía un hombre envuelto en plumas y lazos dorados. Su cabello era rojo con una mechas amarillas cerca de su mejilla. Vestía una elegante túnica, blanca y pura. En una mano empujaba un báculo en forma de media Luna y la otra estaba sosteniendo la túnica. Se trataba de Saffron. El semi dios que Ranma junto con los demás derrotaron hace unos años.

La venganza estaba tatuada en su piel y en su alma, ni un humano vulgar se burlaría de él nuevamente.

-Necesito que alejen a Akane de mi lado, no podré controlar lo que siento chicos.

-Tú también lo sientes, también tengo unas ganas incontrolables de hacer sufrir a Ukyo -Poco a poco los ojos de Ryoga se iban obteniendo un color rojizo como la sangre.

-Pensé que era el único que sentía aquello pero dentro de mi sé que esta mal pero al mismo tiempo necesito hacerlo para poder saciar esta angustia que tengo en mi pecho.

-¡Reaccionen, no se dejen guiar! No se que nos pasó pero algo hizo que sintiéramos esto. Imaginé o soñé la verdad no lo entiendo pero sentía muchas ganas de… de matar a Akane.

-Yo también lo sentí.

-Jajajaja humanos ilusos, son seres inferiores por eso que son muy fáciles de engañar, tú humano Ranma, me ganaste, rompiste mi renacimiento ahora lo pagarás caro y tú -mirando hacia Ryoga- tú también sufrirás como nunca al igual que ese tipo pato. Todos lo pagarán, acuérdense que nunca debieron meterse conmigo. – como apareció se fue. En ese instante los chicos reaccionaron del shock en el que estaban y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡SAFFRON!

-Es una broma. Yo no puedo hacerle daño a mi amorcito yo… yo… necesito verla -sin dar tiempo a decirle algo salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-¡No Ryoga, no vayas! – muy tarde fue porque ya no le escuchaba – Mouse acompáñame a detenerlo.

Mouse tampoco estaba, en el momento que Ryoga salió el también.

Todo esto era una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, no podía estar pasando, aun recordaba los ojos rojos de Ryoga disfrutando de solo pensar en cómo mataría a Ukyo. Él también tenía que ir para poder defender a su amada, primero moría él antes de lastimar siquiera a Akane.

Cuando llegó al campamento que habían armado en ese parque sólo encontró a una Akane asustada hasta tal punto que temblaba como una hoja, pálida, sin fuerza miraba al vacío y con todo destrozado como si hubiese pasado un tornado por él, indudablemente habían luchado. El chico de la trenza pensó que algo malo le habían hecho pero por muy por el contrario de sentir ira al verla de esa forma, ira de la persona que la lastimó, le dio placer. Quería ver más facetas de ella llorando, suplicando, gritando, agonizando por vivir.

Como un balde de agua fría le cayó la realidad, estaba disfrutando de todo esto, eso era imperdonable, inmediatamente los ojos de Ranma cambiaron a los azules cielo para abandonar los rojos que ya estaban poseyéndolo. Akane al darse cuenta que Ranma estaba ahí parado iba a correr hacia él pero también vio los mismos ojos que los demás, eso la asustó. Aunque era Ranma tenía miedo de él. Lentamente, los ojos de artista marcial iban volviendo a la normalidad, es ahí que se dio cuenta que podía correr hacia él.

-¡Ranma, las chicas fueron arrastradas! – gritaba en la desesperación de que algo le podría pasar a sus amigas. – ayúdalas, te lo ruego.

-Akane por lo que mas quieras corre, huye de mí, te lo ruego pero… recuerda que te amo. -otra vez sus ojos se iban tornando rojos mientras apretaba sus manos hasta tal punto de dejarlas blancas.

Akane sólo lo miro confundida sin entender a que se refería pero se dio cuenta que sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos como los de los chicos, eso la asustó. Las ultimas palabras del pelinegro fue un… huye de mí. Inmediatamente volvió a ver como si fuera en cámara lenta como sus amigas eran arrastradas de cabello por todo el campamento por mas que ellas suplicaron, no servía de nada, ella intentó hacer algo pero nada todo era inútil, es así como sus amigas desaparecieron entre los árboles con un ultimo grito de Ukyo suplicando por su hijo que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Maldita pesadilla.

Maldita venganza.

 _Pasé mucho tiempo corriendo, tratando de huir de él por más que Ranma trataba de parar para no hacerme daño, por más que se auto flagelaba para así calmar su sed, nada surtía efecto, sabía que él no me quería hacer daño en realidad, algo lo estaba manipulando. Lo único que tenía como opción era seguir corriendo. Mis piernas ya no daban más, ya no podía más, ni siquiera regresé a casa. El único lugar que me pareció seguro es el colegio._

 _Es ahí que al llegar, Saffron se me apareció. Al principio tuve mucho miedo pero cuando me dijo que era el culpable de todo esto, me enfurecí y traté de luchar por ellos pero nada pude hacer. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse habían sido hechizados a la hora de comer esos pasteles de arroz. ¡Estúpido!_

Después de cuatro días…

 _La luz del sol de verano se había ido para volverse un día lluvioso y frío, mis pies están descalzos pero no importa, mi ropa rasgada pero igual no me importa, ya no importa nada. Lo ultimo que supe de las chicas es que corriendo encontré un pedazo del moño de usaba Ukyo mas allá su espátula llena de sangre, seguro y ella peleó hasta lo último para poder salvar la vida de su pequeño. Shampoo tampoco tuvo buena suerte pero parece que ella no se defendió por que vi su cuerpo flotando boca abajo en el río que siempre caminábamos con Ranma. Todo había cambiado en cuatro días._

 _Siento como algo se acerca hacia donde estoy y…_

 _Veo como de un sólo golpe la puerta del almacén del gimnasio se abre, el aire frío de la mañana hace su presencia y lo puedo sentir sobre mi piel que se congela al sentirlo. Justo en ese momento, en el marco está él, inmediatamente mi cerebro me juega una mala pasada y vuelvo a esos días en los que jugábamos, en los que él aparecía de esa forma para rescatarme, sonriente. Pero ahora no está así, ahora tiene una mirada sombría. En el instante que me ve, sonríe de una manera muy tétrica, enganchando los labios, mostrando todos los dientes, lentamente se pasa la lengua por los labios como si se estuviese preparando para comerme..._

\- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? -ante ella se encontraba un Ranma inyectado en odio; sus iris tenían tatuado el coraje, el odio, como que con sólo verla le diera repulsión. -No me veas así. -la voz de la joven cada vez se hacía más temblorosa, sabía cuál sería su final.

 _Akane corre, no te quedes viéndome a los ojos -_ intentó hablar pero de la garganta sólo salieron sonidos guturales sin sentido como si fuesen gruñidos.

-Grr...

\- Ranma, amor, sé que no lo quieres hacer ¡Por favor reacciona! -gritaba desesperada, no soportaba verlo de esa forma tan cruel, manipulado por un semi dios.

La chica corre hacia donde esta él, en un momento de valentía e inyectada en adrenalina prefiere enfrentarlo a que seguir huyendo.

 _Akane:_

 _Mis ojos se ponen borrosos, me duele verlo de esa forma ¡Maldito Saffron! ¡Maldito el día en que fuimos a China! Si todo se arreglara. Ahora él no me estuviese viendo de esa forma. Lo amo demasiado. –_ te amo demasiado.

 _Ranma:_

 _Veo como lentamente sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me enamoraron. Lleva sus manos hasta mi rostro y siento como me acaricia suavemente, trato de controlar mi instinto, no quiero matarla pero esto es más fuerte que yo. Ya vi como los otros mataron a sus amadas, llegué justo cuando Ryoga acababa de matar a U-chan y lo último que me dijo es que iba a ser papá, eso lo destrozó y termino suicidándose, no soportó aquel dolor. No quiero hacer lo mismo._

-Ve… vete A… Akane, no puedo aguantar más – ya todo era tarde sus manos estaban en el cuello de ella.

-Ran… ma, mátame y deja de sufrir.

 _No me pidas eso Akane, no por favor, corre, mátame a mi y tú vive, tú se feliz. Soy una desgracia que nunca debió aparecer en tu maravillosa existencia._

-Solo quiero… qu… e se… pas que te… - tenía que tomar aire pero no podía, hablaría hasta que sus pulmones se lo permitieran - voy a amar… te.

Y como si se trata de un juego, pasó lo mismo que vio en aquella visión. Perdió todo control de su cuerpo.

 _Su mano estaba sobre el cuello de su bella novia, en su rostro se podía preciar el terror, en sus ojos el dolor de morir en manos del que creía ser su ser amado. Mientras que él lo disfrutaba, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer. Retorcer su cuello, su delicado y níveo cuello estaba siendo su presa en ese instante. Le encantaba ver como estaba sufriendo, le daba gusto. En su rostro, en su sonrisa se podía percibir que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Ella rogaba dando gemidos de dolor en un nulo intento de hablar, con los ojos inyectados en rojo vivo por la falta de oxígeno, de los cuales solo salían lastimeras lágrimas amargas. Pero él seguía disfrutando de este espectáculo, se relamió los labios como si estuviera por comer a su presa. Los brazos de Akane cayeron pesadamente a los lados. Estaba muerta. Todo había acabado. Todo tan cruel._

En una lluvia de imágenes llegaron sus sonrisas, sus burlas vividas desde adolescentes. El día en que él se declaró. El día de su primer beso, de sus estúpidas peleas, sus te amo. Su vida estaba muerta en sus brazos. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que ya había sido liberado del hechizo.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo? Ranma, me estas escuchando ¡Contesta cuando un dios te habla!

-Tú no eres nada ¡Maldito pájaro! ¡La mataste!

-Pájaro -dijo con sorna – el que la mató fuiste tú, mira tus manos, en ellas están las marcas de como la ahorcaste hasta que ya no pudo respirar más, murió en tus manos.

Levantó sus manos y vio en ellas las marcas que ella había dejado, lo había arañado para que la soltara, su piel estaba levantada en esa área. Era cierto él la había matado.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO, AKANE, mi amor reacciona, vuelve conmigo! – abrazó el cuerpo inerte y comenzó a mecerlo como si lo consolara. Poco a poco la chica iba perdiendo calor mientras que él se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas.

-Ese es tu castigo por jugar conmigo, ella debió morir el China, ahora está listo todo. Adiós.

Sin más desapareció para siempre.

…

No tengo nada que agregar, solo que espero que le guste este one shot un "poco" oscuro. Depende de ustedes si lo sigo.

Créditos a Sailordancer. Ella me inspiró jajaja los dos somos corazones negros, bien negros.

Saludos a los chicos del grupo Trastornados por fics, del mismo modo a Linda que es super LINDA, hace honor a su nombre. Ella siempre hace las recomendaciones y hermosos collage para los fics, las quiero chicas del Dios griego.

Ahora necesito escribir algo con mucha miel jajaja.

Espero sus comentarios. No leemos.

Hana Note.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de la autoría de la maestra Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo trato de crear historias para entretener al lector._

 **Disfrútalo...**

¿En dónde estoy?

 _Ranma…_

¿Qué es este lugar?

Ranma…

No entiendo nada. Dirijo mi mano hasta mi rostro y siento como está húmedo ¿Lágrimas? Tal vez pero qué más da. Levanto mi mano para verla pero no puedo, todo está absolutamente oscuro.

 _Ranma..._

¿Ranma? ¿Quién es Ranma? Mi corazón se estruja de sólo recordar ese nombre. Tal vez en otra vida conocí a alguien con ese nombre. Una lágrima cae por mis mejillas y no entiendo por qué pero me siento triste y mis ojos no pueden parar de lagrimear. No recuerdo nada ¿Quién soy? No lo sé, no me importa. Los parpados me pesan, se cierran muy despacio otra vez sumiéndome en la oscuridad efímera de mi corazón.

 _Ranma..._

Ya no puedo escuchar nada.

 **Venganza II**

 _Búsqueda_

Esto es lo que elegí, la absorbente oscuridad. Sin tu mirada, sin tu sonrisa, todo aquello se fue cuando te supe muerta entre mis brazos. Todo tu calor se perdió entre ellos, con mis manos disolví tu sonrisa, con mi actuar acabé con tu vida.

Corrí por horas con tu cuerpo a cuestas, no importaba que mis piernas me ardieran por la actividad, no me importaba nada, todo mi ser se había envuelto en dolor absoluto, creyendo que de esa forma podría desfogar un poco del dolor que sentía en mi destrozado corazón. Pero nada podía mermarlo, es así como estuve contigo durante días teniendo la remota esperanza que despertaras de ese sueño en el que yo te sumí.

Cada que escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de la policía me alejaba corriendo, no quería que nos encontrasen, no quería que me alejaran de tu lado. Es por eso que decidí que nos refugiáramos en el bosque, ese era el mejor lugar para poder estar con tu cuerpo… que no se descomponía.

La familia Tendo había estado preocupada por nosotros, a los pocos días de que yo asesinara a Akane con mis manos, la policía dio con los demás cuerpos pero no nos pudieron encontrarnos a nosotros, es por eso que ellos estaban muy preocupados pensando en que había sido un ataque serial, nadie sospechaba nada de nadie, mucho menos que entre ellos se habían mato. Todos argumentaban

 _Pobres eran tan jóvenes_ Los forenses no supieron cómo había ocurrido todo esto, nunca supieron que Ukyo estaba embarazada _._ Ya teníanen la mira a un desquiciado que afirmaba ser testigo de la muerte de ellos, juraba que había visto como entre ellos se mataban, todos lo tomaron como el principal sospechoso, tal vez en dos días sea juzgado por la muerte de los chicos. Pobre desdichado.

Un día regresé a casa para saber cómo estaban, claro está que no permití que me vieran y mucho menos sintieran mi presencia. Por lo que pude averiguar fue que ellos creían que yo había escapado con Akane a algún lado para protegerla. El señor Soun lloraba a cada rato imaginándose cualquier cosa, mientras que mi madre solo se limitaba a ayudar a la mayor de las Tendo pero pude percibir su dolor en su mirada. Ese amor de madre le hacía presentir que algo malo había sucedido a su hijo y a su querida nuera. No se imaginaba que tan malo pudo haber sido todo aquello.

\- ¿Le sucede algo señora Nodoka?

\- No te preocupes Kasumi, estoy bien, creo que sólo se me bajó el azúcar.

\- Ya veo, porque mejor se va a descansar.

\- Creo que te tomaré la palabra.

A los pocos días de que Akane y yo fuéramos al bosque escuché un rumor que habían encontrado rastros de ropa ensangrentada en el antiguo colegio Furinkan. No supe porque si cuando la maté ella no derramó ni una gota de sangre. Todo esto era muy confuso, mi mente ya no quería saber nada más, quería desconectar de todo esta realidad tormentosa para así poder estar con ella en donde esté.

 _\- Dicen que el antiguo colegio encontraron rastros de sangre ¿Tal vez ahí fue donde mataron a esos chicos?_

 _\- Creo que sí, todo esto es muy raro._

 _\- Pues sí, sería mejor tener mas cuidado desde ahora… en estos días ya nadie puede estar tranquilo._

 _\- Tienes razón, hay que cuidarnos._

No sé cuántos días llevamos ya en este bosque pero creo que a lo mucho tenemos como dos semanas, en las cuales no me separo de ti a menos que sea únicamente necesario. Llevo lentamente mi mirada hasta tu cuerpo y te encuentro ahí dormida.

Mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas y tu nombre se hace presente, _**Akane**_ , te extrañó tanto a pesar que tengo tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, no puedo percibir tu calor, estas fría y estática pero hasta la muerte te sienta bien porque sigues estando igual de hermosa, con tu labios carnosos y largas pestañas, aún conservas tu hermosa cabellera azulada ¡Cómo es que pude matarte! Me dejé llevar por el hechizo de ese pajarraco y no pude hacer nada para poder morir yo en vez que tú. Siendo tan hermosa, tan dulce... siempre te sacrificas por mí. Y yo soy el maldito suertudo de verte como me dejas en vida sufriendo, esperando a que me vuelvas a sonreír.

\- Te amo – este sentimiento me sale desde lo más profundo de mi ser pero ni aun así respondes, no te sonrojas como lo hacías antes. No lo haces porque ahora estas muerta.

¿Suerte, qué suerte? Si te vi morir, si te maté, yo debo de estar pagando algo. Tal vez en mi otra vida fui un mal tipo pero sé que si en la otra nos volvemos a encontrar trataré de no involucrarme en la tuya, no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero acabar contigo, mi bella marimacho.

Alguien viene en esta dirección, lo mejor será buscar otro lugar donde esconderme.

.

.

.

En China un Semi Dios disfrutaba de la imagen que se le estaba ofreciendo. Al fin había podido cobrar su venganza contra esos mortales inferiores, se creyeron mucho cuando lo derrotaron de esa forma mas aun esa chiquilla que responde al nombre de Akane, ella fue la que más cólera hizo crecer en él, por su intromisión no pudo concluir con lo que sus antepasados habían pactado. Pero ahora ella estaba muerta… o eso creía.

\- Señor Saffron creo que no es bueno que se ría de esa forma.

\- Tú mísero sirviente, osas darme órdenes a mí, tu Dios, si no quieres morir como esos será mejor que cierres el pico.

\- Si señor, no fue mi intención ofenderlo. – a pesar que había dicho aquello sabía que de alguna u otra forma su amo pagaría por el daño que había causado, todo esto estaba contra las inquebrantables leyes de los dioses.

.

Cuál era la razón para quitarle la vida a estas personas, si ellos no habían cometido pecado alguno. Cuál era la razón de tanto ensañamiento cuando sólo estaban viviendo sus vidas como cualquier otra persona, cuando no habían matado a nadie. Pero ahí estaba Saffron, el culpable de que toda esa felicidad se fuese al mismo retrete, como si no sirviera todo lo que hicieron para estar juntos. Que el amor de tu vida muera más aún por tus propias manos, eso, eso es crueldad que ni los mismos dioses iban a permitir. Saffron tendría que pagar lo que hizo y lo pagaría muy caro. Esto no quedaría impune.

.

Los días seguían pasando y yo seguía en el calvario de saber que esta muerta. Una noche, cuando supe que el sueño ya no lo iba a soportar más, quedé dormido abrazándola. Es ahí que entre mis sueños apareció Ryoga diciendo:

\- Ranma, tú eres el único que quedó vivo de nosotros, hasta Akane-san esta muerta. – en su voz se podría percibir el dolor.

\- Lo sé Ryoga, me siento miserable por lo que hice. ¿Sabes? Me duele aquí. – dirigió su mano hasta su pecho, colocándolo a la altura de su corazón – no sabes como duele, al menos tú estas con tu hijo y Ukyo, pero en cambio yo me tengo que conformar con estar vivo pagando con mi dolor.

\- Mi hijo no está, no lo pude encontrar. Tal vez era demasiado puro y no le correspondía estar en este lugar.

\- Puede que si querido amigo.

\- Es por eso que estoy en tus sueños, Ranma. Tú tienes que vencer a esa pájaro.

\- Pero como lo voy hacer si no sé dónde estará. Ahora lo que mas me importa es revivir a Akane. Debe de existir una forma para que ella esté conmigo nuevamente o que yo de mi vida a cambio de la suya.

\- Podrías hablar con un Dios, creo que eso sería la única solución que yo le veo.

\- ¿Con un Dios, estas loco? ¡Eso es imposible!

\- No tanto como tú lo crees.

\- Que es lo que me quieres decir. – realmente no entendía lo que su amigo le quería decir.

\- Tú solamente búscalo con todo tu ser y podrás canalizar con uno de ellos. No tengo mas tiempo, es hora de que me vaya. Adiós.

Después de aquel encuentro pudo ver los deseos de Ryoga. Eran puros.

 _Quiero que vivas, corras. Seas feliz aunque tu madre y yo no hayamos podido serlo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Quiero que tú conozcas lo bonito de esta vida, lo necesario que es quererse a uno mismo, lo necesario de todo. Quiero que veas los amaneceres los más hermosos de tu vida y si puedes que sea al lado de la persona que querrás para compartir tu vida. Quiero que aprendas lo que yo no pude. Quiero que seas el mejor, hijo mío._

Y con esas palabras Ryoga desapareció. Aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a su pequeño que nunca pudo nacer. Un ser inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada.

.

El camino hasta ese lugar era muy oscuro y frío, era tan frío que calaba hasta mis huesos, los cuales ya estaban entumecidos. Aún tenía a Akane entre mis brazos pero no me importaba cargar con ella toda mi miserable vida, necesitaba encontrar a ese dios que me había dicho Ryoga. Por mas que deseaba encontrarme con él no podía, caminaba y caminaba y nada, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas, caprichosas, sin saber que ellas sacan a relucir mi debilidad. Es ahí cuando veo que el final de ese oscuro camino comienza a aclararse para dar inicio a un lugar cálido e iluminado. A lo lejos puedo divisar la silueta de una persona o eso creo. Mi corazón se siente feliz, cálido y en paz, sé que por fin acabaré con este tormento, al fin podré vengar la muerte de todos.

.

\- Que es lo que necesitas, humano – aquel ser despedía una energía distinta pero aun así Ranma no prestó atención, en su desesperación necesitaba resultados rápidos.

\- Vengo para que traigas a la vida a mi novia – él era Ranma Saotome, hablaría a cualquiera como él quisiera.

\- Que modales son esos, humano.

\- Me puede ayudar o ¿No?

\- Tal vez si fueses mas respetoso con mucho gusto te ayudaría – en ese mismo instante pudo ver cuando su bella novia lo regañaba por su forma de actuar, siempre tan engreído y prepotente.

\- Esta bien, me disculpo pero ¿Me puede ayudar? – tal vez esta vez si era necesario aplicar los modales.

\- Parece que al fin hablamos el mismo idioma, esta bien ¿En que te puedo ayudar, humano?

\- Necesito que ella esté conmigo, nuevamente. – mas la acercaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, por qué ella está así?

\- Un pajarraco la mató, la maté.

\- ¿Tú las mataste? Entonces para que me pides que la reviva.

\- Él fue quien me manipuló para que yo acabase con su preciada vida, si yo… muriera en vez de ella.

\- Te ayudaré, tienes que caminar directo, hasta que tus piernas te duelan, hasta tus pies sangren, cuando sientas todo aquello quiere decir que habrás llegado al final. Tú sabrás que harás.

\- Gracias – y sin más salió corriendo.

El "Dios" volteó lentamente y una risa tenebrosa se escuchó por todo el lugar. Aquel dios no existía, había sido devorado por un _Raiju._ Esos seres eran de la familia de los Yokai. Ranma había sido engañado, se dirigía apresuradamente hasta Yomi. El lugar maldito.

Que es toda esta oscuridad ¿Dónde estoy?. Poco a poco recuerdo que hace un tiempo estaba en el mismo lugar. Mi cuerpo recupera la movilidad de sus extremidades, todas se sienten entumecidas. No puedo escuchar nada, todo es muy silencioso, tan silencioso que hasta asusta. Me levanto poco a poco y comienzo a caminar lentamente, contando cada paso que doy.

Ranma…

Otra vez ese nombre se me viene a la mente. Mi corazón se oprime de sólo recordarlo y me siento sola. Aun así sigo caminando entre toda esta oscuridad. Al fin mis ojos pueden percibir figuras, no sé que son pero también puedo escuchar un poco de ruido… son voces. Voces de auxilio.

¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Ranma…

De nuevo ese nombre ¡Quien demonios es! ¡Tengo miedo! Por favor que alguien me ayude. Trato de gritar pero no puedo, solo sonidos guturales salen de mi garganta. Levanto mi mano hasta el lugar en donde veo figuras pero instintivamente la retiro. Alguien se acerca hasta donde estoy.

\- Hola niña por fin despiertas, llevas muchos días dormida.

\- ¿Sabe dónde estoy?

\- No te has dado cuenta en donde estás, no ves a los que van por allí, con cara de _muertos._

Mis manos suben lentamente hasta mi boca. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad estoy muerta y me encuentro en el purgatorio.

\- Ahora que has despertado, tu cuerpo se irá descomponiendo o eso creo pero ¿Por qué no comes esto?

\- ¿Comer, no dice que estoy muerta?

\- Lo sé, pero si lo haces podrás reencarnar y poder volver a la vida de nuevo.

\- ¿Vivir? Pero yo no sé… no sé dónde es mi lugar.

Ranma…

\- Ranma… - su nombre sale instintivamente de mis labios.

\- ¿Ranma, quién es?

\- No lo sé pero cada vez que lo recuero mi corazón late fuertemente, traté de recordar pero es inútil.

\- Ya entiendo, moriste en un evento traumático, por eso no recuerdas nada. Pobre niña. Lo mejor será que comas esto así sabrás a donde perteneces – le cerco hasta ella un pedazo de algo que parecía ser barro.

\- No, no comeré nada, aun, quiero caminar con ellos – señalando la fila formada por esos cuerpos putrefactos.

\- Has lo que quieras, yo solo quise ayudarte – por arte de magia desapareció ante los ojos de Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo los ayudaremos, joven amo?

\- Aún no lo sé querido amigo, pero tengo un plan, aunque el costo de todo ello será muy caro, espero que elijan la opción más sensata.

\- Usted es muy bueno señor, por algo es el más grande.

\- No digas eso amigo, si puedo ayudar y castigar al que se lo merece lo haré y de todas maneras Saffron pagará por todo lo que hizo.

\- Es verdad señor, el Joven Saffron quiso sobrepasar sus poderes pero ahora será juzgado por los más altos mandos.

\- Así es amigo, mejor veamos como se va desarrollando esto.

\- Si.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¿Saben? Me dio mucho gusto que les guste este fic, la verdad quería dejarlo ahí pero mis queridas amigas y ustedes me convencieron a que lo continuara.

SHOJORANKO ¿Tienes idea de cómo amo tus fics? Fue un placer que te guste lo que escribí.

Agradezco a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer este humilde fic. Espero sus hermosos comentarios.

No se olviden de leer _**Sin daños a terceros**_ les prometo que está genial.

El próximo capítulo es el final. Por cierto subí este fic junto con los demás porque es mi cumpleaños y quería dar este pequeño regalo a ustedes.

Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos para la próxima.

Hana Note


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo trato de crear historias entretenidas para ustedes.

.

.

.

\- Dime que me quieres. Te lo ruego. – en sus ojos se podría leer la desesperación y el dolor que sentía en su resquebrajada alma.

\- Te quiero, no lo dudes. – su hablar era débil y pausado, quería que él recordase ese momento por siempre.

\- Dime que te vas conmigo, te lo suplico. – no quería dejarla, no lo permitiría.

\- No puedo. - ¿No entendía que lo hacía por amor? – recuerdas cuando te dije sobre mi madre. Hay veces que los que se quedan en vida tienen que ser fuertes para seguir viviendo y dejar que su ser querido se vaya.

\- Pero hice todo esto por ti, porque te amo. No podría simplemente dejarte y yo seguir una vida.

\- También te amo y por lo que siento es que no me voy contigo.

\- Por qué, dame una razón válida para que no quieras irte conmigo, no soportaría saber que yo estoy vivo sin ti. No me imagino una vida en la que no estés tú.

\- Ranma… No puedo, si yo voy… tú te quedarás aquí y eso no lo toleraré.

\- Akane no me importa si yo me quedo, la única que debe salvarse eres tú y nadie más que tú.

\- Te digo que no puedo, ya es tarde, es hora que te vayas. – ese era el final de dos almas que se amaban con desesperación. – es hora que yo también me vaya, déjame decirte que iré corriendo hacia la muerte y también saldré muy rápido de ella. – sin decir más, todo ya había acabado.

\- Akane… no me hagas esto. – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, perdiéndose en algún lugar.

 _Ya era demasiado tarde…_

 _ **Venganza III**_

 _Final_

.

.

.

¿Qué era la vida? ¿Cuál era el sentido? ¿Para qué nacen dos almas destinadas a amarse pero no pueden estar juntas?

.

.

.

Un Dios descansaba en sus aposentos. Se sentía intranquilo e inseguro. Todo lo que había pasado era totalmente abominable. El rencor, resentimiento y el fervor por sentir la superioridad de otro se había mezclado perfectamente dando origen a toda esa cruel venganza.

\- Señor ¿se siente bien? Lo veo un poco preocupado.

\- No te preocupes querido amigo, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Eso es terrible señor! Se refiere que se siente así por el caso de esos jóvenes que murieron injustamente por Saffron.

\- Si amigo, si, siento que todo esto acabará… mejor ni lo digo y ni lo pienso. Es mejor ponernos a trabajar para que eso no suceda. Porque el chico de la trenza está que camina directo a Yomi.

\- ¡Yomi, eso no puede ser, señor! Ese es el lugar en donde…

\- Si amigo es ese lugar. – Interrumpió lo que iba a decir ya que, aquella historia no era nada bonita de escuchar, más aun cuando se la sabía de memoria – eso es lo que pienso también, será mejor que me levante y vaya a ayudar en algo.

\- Pero señor, su siesta.

\- Eso no es importante, lo mejor es tratar de ayudar a esos jóvenes.

\- Sí señor se hará como usted diga.

.

.

.

.

\- Joven amo tenemos que irnos ahora mismo – demandó el sirviente.

\- ¿Me estas ordenando a mi? Estúpido sirviente. – escupió con odio las palabras.

\- Pero señor Saffron, el Di…

\- Me importa un comino venga quien venga yo no me iré de aquí, entiende que yo soy el más poderoso.

\- Señor, el que viene es el Dios…

\- ¡Te dije que no me importa! Y ahora cállate que quiero ver como ese estúpido humano se pudre en el Yomi. Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

-Señor Saffron por favor…

\- Vete o prefieres que también te desaparezca.

El sirviente tembló como una hoja, él sabía que su amo no era un buen ser – lo siento amo, me retiro – le dio la espalda, una vez que salió del alcance de su amo avisó a todos en el lugar que se vayan, que el dios más fuerte, el Dios de la justicia estaba en camino hacia el lugar. Sin decir mas todos los sirvientes agarraron sus pertenecías y salieron apresurados, salvando así sus vidas las cuales ya estaban cansadas del mal trato por parte de su señor.

.

.

.

Oscuridad, no podía ver sus pies pero sabía que estaba pisando tierra seca con pequeñas piedras, siguió caminando apresuradamente. Era verdad los pies ya le dolían, le estaban sangrando por las grandes ampollas que tenía en ellos pero ni eso lo pudo detener, no importaba nada si se trataba de su amada Akane, necesitaba encontrarla, encontrar su alma porque su cuerpo hace mucho que ya había desaparecido de entre sus brazos. Siguió caminando por mucho rato mas hasta que chocó con algo, frío, duro y que olía a muerte, se agachó para poder tantearlo con las manos y pudo distinguir que se trataba del cuerpo de una persona. Sintió miedo pero al instante se fue disipando ese temor al pensar que ese era el cuerpo de su amada y no se equivocó al escuchar su voz.

\- Ranma – una suave voz lo sacó de su ensoñación del que había sido preso.

\- ¿Akane? Eres tú. – dijo con temor a que sólo sea un cruel sueño.

\- Si, Ranma, soy yo, Akane.

\- Mi Akane – se lanzó para abrazarla a pesar de no poder verla trató de ubicar donde estaba, no importó el olor que despedía, no importó nada… lo único que importaba era que al fin estaba con ella. En ese mismo instante sus ojos se tornaron de un azul opaco. Como la muerte.

.

.

.

\- ¡¿Ves como todo está saliendo a pedir de boca?! Esto es genial – espero un segundo a que alguien le respondiera pero no la obtuvo. - ¡Donde se metieron todos! Tira de idiotas vengan ahora mismo ¡Es una orden! – era inútil nadie respondía a su mandato. No había nadie en toda la extensión del recinto. - ¡Maldición! Se han ido pero no por mucho tiempo, después regresarás arrastrándose como la basura que son.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la puerta principal y una gran nube de polvo se alzó inundando el lugar.

El Dios de la Justicia había llegado.

.

.

.

\- Querido Ranma, me hace muy feliz de que estés nuevamente conmigo. – lo apretó mas en dirección a su pecho dándose cuanta por el sonido que provenía del estómago del chico que tenía hambre – veo que no comiste durante días. Ven toma, come esto. – y con una mano extendió un pedazo de algo que parecía una roca. Lo colocó a la altura de donde estaba la cara del artista marcial.

\- ¿Comer? ¿Aquí? No, no tengo hambre. Mejor vámonos de una vez.

\- Tienes que comer cariño, para que repongas energía, toma, come, así te podrás quedar para siempre conmigo, es eso lo que quieres ¿verdad?

Y era verdad pero Akane nunca hubiese actuado de esa forma por eso la forma de actuar de esa "Akane" le pareció algo extraño o tal vez era verdad de que ella quería estar por siempre con él en ese extraño lugar, un lugar en donde ella estaba viva. Giró la cabeza a la dirección por donde había llegado y pudo divisar que un camino de pequeños leños se iba prendiendo, iluminando el lugar poco a poco. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta donde ellos. Finalmente se prendió el último que los iluminaría. Grande fue la sorpresa de Ranma que lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar aquel ser que tenía entre sus brazos, fijó la mirada en su rostro y un grito de espanto salió de su garganta. Ese ser no era su linda Akane, ese ser era un demonio y le estaba ofreciendo un poco de residuos del suelo para que él se quedase por siempre unido a ese lugar como un alma en pena.

\- Que pasa amor ¿No soy tu Akane? – la dulce voz que caracterizaba a Akane se había ido siendo reemplazado por una voz grabe y un tanto rasposa.

\- Claro que no, tú eres un demonio. ¡Donde diablos estoy!

\- Ay cariño, tú estás en Yomi, el lugar maldito y si es cierto, no soy tu Akane pero puedo ver en tu alma como es ella y así podré copiar sus gestos, todo. Algo más… tu alma es deliciosa.

\- ¡Cállate, tú nunca podrás ser como ella! ¿Entiendes? Nunca. – la respiración de Ranma se hizo más agitada, sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho. Posó su mirada en su mano y se dio cuenta que se había manchado con algo que despedía un olor horrible. – será mejor que me digas como salir de este lugar o… - se acercó nuevamente hasta ese ser y lo agarró de lo que vendría ser su cuello – quieres que te aplaste esto con una sola mano, no me importaría mancharme con la porquería que eres. – torció la sonrisa para dar a entender que no estaba jugando.

El monstruo sintió miedo en ese instante, por mas que estaban en su hábitat supo que no sería fácil pelear contra este joven mas aun cuando llevaba una pena tan grande en el corazón.

\- Está bien, te diré cómo salir de este lugar. – dio un paso hacia en frente en dirección a los leños prendidos. – sólo tienes que seguir esos leños, por donde viniste y así podrás salir de este lugar sin embargo, algo dentro de ti se perderá. Tendrás que dejar algo aquí. – demandó el demonio.

\- ¿Dejar algo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Pude que dejes tu alma pero si no quieres dejarla puedes pasar por algo que se llama "Túnel del recuerdo". Sólo será por un momento y podrás salir de este lugar, son solo esas dos opciones que tienes, las tomas o lo dejas.

\- Haré lo que sea por regresar pero si dejo mi alma no podré salir nunca de aquí.

\- Efectivamente, tu alma se quedará en este lugar pero tu cuerpo podrá salir.

\- Que estupidez más grande… elijo pasar por aquel túnel. – aquel ser sonrió de lado, sabiendo que había elegido la peor opción. _Chico tonto._

\- Sólo déjame darte una última recomendación… no todo lo que vez, oyes, sientes… es verdad.

No le prestó atención, en ese momento no importaba las tonterías metafóricas que le estaban diciendo, su mente solo estaba enfocada en el camino que tenía por recorrer. Giró el cuerpo hacia la salida y dio el primer paso hacia la salida, los leños que antes iluminaban el lugar con una tenue luz, ahora cada vez se prendía la llama más fuerte haciendo que se sintiera el calor más intensamente y sofocante. Vio hacia los lados y no visualizaba nada interesante más que niebla pero si dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo podía ver cuerpos en descomposición. Eso le dio temor así que procuró apurar el paso con la mirada gacha.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¿Akane, eres tú, Akane? – le salió la voz temblorosa. Tenía miedo de que sea realmente ella y algo malo le estuviese pasando. - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí, ayúdame, creo que me quieren hacer daño – en ese mismo instante recordó cuando el tipo ese le había dicho _"no todo lo que vez, oyes, sientes… es verdad"._ Trató de no hacer caso a la voz que suplicaba por ayuda pero era casi imposible, se parecía tanto a su voz. La pudo ver a lo lejos, es ahí cuando sintió como toda su alma se fue hacia sus pies, al ver como _Akane_ era sujetada por dos monstruos, uno en cada brazo, los cuales cada uno pasaba su lengua por el cuello femenino mientras ella lloraba desesperadamente. – Ranma por favor ayúdame – lloraba más fuerte y se movía escandalosamente para poder zafarse de esos seres. Dentro de él sentía que si no hacía nada, a ella le podía pasar algo pero… todo esto sólo podía ser una prueba para poder salir de este lugar, trató de ignorar a esa imagen tan bien creada de Akane y siguió caminando. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la madera quemarse. Apresuró más el paso, quería irse ya de ese lugar. Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver nuevamente una imagen de la peliazul pero esta vez ya no era sujetada por esos dos monstruos, ahora ella se encontraba tendida en el suelo con los demás cuerpos putrefactos. Su mirada era bacía, sin vida, la piel que antes era tersa y suave, estaba reseca y sin un color saludable, con unos ligeros raspones repartidos por todo el cuerpo- ¿Ranma? Sé que estás ahí, acércate – demandó.

El artista marcial se acercó ligeramente. Su mente le decía que era mentira, que todo era una prueba pero aun así no soportaba ver al amor de su vida en ese estado. – Que sucede… - contestó. Su sangre se congeló al ver como ella se levantaba lentamente, como si su cuerpo no coordinara sus movimientos. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y mientras más se acercaba, sus facciones se podían distinguir mejor. Le faltaba un ojo, la mejilla amoratada, en el cuello unas marcas rojas que daban crédito a que ella había sido ahorcada, en el mismo lugar en donde él había apretado para matarla, también estaba manchada con restos de los otros cuerpos. Aun así le sonrió como cuando ellos estaban juntos y vivos. El artista marcial no lo soportó más y calló arrodillado al suelo, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas, lloró por mucho rato hasta que su corazón se sintiese más tranquilo, volvió a levantar la mirada y cayó en cuanta que ya no estaba Akane. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, otra vez aparecía el mismo patrón _"Akane siento devorada. Akane suplicando que no la maten"_ Akane… siempre era Akane sufriendo y él sin poder hacer nada hasta que saliese de ese infierno.

Nunca había sentido el camino tan largo y doloroso pero finalmente lo consiguió.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la misteriosa muerte de los muchachos y también el raro caso de desaparición de Ranma y Akane. Fue el tiempo en que él estuvo en Yomi, sin darse cuenta estuvo en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. El señor Tendo cada vez se encontraba decaído, sin embargo la familia y amigos trataban de animarlo a como costa de todo pero toda Nerima estaba consternado por aquel fatídico incidente.

La felicidad en el Dojo Tendo había acabado.

.

Siempre pensó que su vida sería sólo practicar para ser el mejor artista marcial, ganar campeonatos y tener su propia dinastía. Pero ahora estaba en otro lugar que bien no sabía que era… buscando a su novia, su prometida… el amor de su vida. El corazón cada vez le dolía más por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Si solo nunca la hubiese conocido tal vez, solo tal vez ella no estuviese en peligro, no estuviese muerta y él y los demás no estarían sufriendo.

Ranma seguía caminando hasta donde sus pies lo guiaran, ya nada importaba. Ahora ni tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Akane. Ahora más que nunca se sentía vacío.

.

.

Las puertas del palacio de abrieron en par, de un solo golpe.

\- ¡Con qué tú eres ese tal Saffron! – todo el lugar retumbó cuando el dios de la justicia habló.

\- ¡Exacto, lo soy! Y tú quién eres para venir a mi palacio a hablarme fuerte ¡yo mando aquí!

\- Entonces… no sabes quién soy, pero que mal "dios" eres, Saffron. Por lo que veo nunca cambiarás y sé que seguirás haciendo maldades.

\- Ya recuerdo, con que tú eres ese dios que decía mi sirviente ese.

\- Yo no vi ni un solo sirviente cuando llegué, todos se fueron, te dejaron solo… y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por qué no eres nada más que un ser inútil lleno de maldad! Quisiste imitar a los dioses, matando, castigando a tu manera pero no único que conseguiste es enfurecer a los dioses. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Tu castigo será implacable.

Nunca Saffron había sentido miedo pero cuando vio a los ojos al dios supo que su final estaba cerca, pudo sentir como una gota helada pasaba por su espina dorsal haciendo que todo su cuerpo tirite de frió. Lentamente todo lo que le rodeaba se congeló, quedando sólo él y el dios en medio de todo eso. Quiso gritar algo pero no pudo, quiso levantar su báculo para poder derretir todo ese hielo pero su cuerpo tampoco le respondió.

\- Ahora entiendes cual será tu castigo – lo vio a los ojos comprendiendo de que Saffron entendía lo que le esperaba – exacto, los dioses me mandaron para que te quedaras en este palacio, totalmente solo y también te quedarás sin moverte. Por más que lo intentes, por más que quieras no podrás, ese es tu penitencia. Nunca te podrás sentar, comer, conversar pero si podrás ver y sentir dolor, el dolor de tus extremidades las cuales aclamarán por un poco de descanso. El mismo que sintieron las personas que tú mataste.

No lo miró más y le dio la espalda. Saffron viviría de esa forma para la eternidad. Ahora solo quedaba ayudar al joven de la trenza.

.

.

Después de tanto deambular pudo divisar una persona acerca hacia él. Tuvo miedo y ya no le daba miedo reconocerlo, pues con todo lo ocurrido ¿qué más podría sucederle? No le importó y siguió caminado esperando que aquel ser lo matara para así poder estar con su dulce Akane.

\- ¿Tu eres Ranma verdad? – dijo su nombre con tono de voz muy suave y reconfortante. El artista marcial levantó su mirada que antes estaba gacha.

\- Si, ese soy yo ¿por qué sabes mi nombre? ¡Vienes por mí! ¿Verdad?

\- No. No, claro que no. Quiero que confíes en mí, yo soy alguien que te podrá ayudar para que seas feliz nuevamente.

\- Entonces ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy el dios de la Justicia, vengo para… - no pudo terminar su frase porque fue cortado por su interlocutor.

-Qué quieres que te diga, ¿qué estoy feliz? No, no lo estoy. Estoy cansado, mi alma ya no puede más con este dolor y que hacen los que son de tu clases ¡me mienten! Me mintieron sobre el lugar en donde estaba Akane. ¡Me mandaron a Yomi! ¡No puedo confiar en ti! Ya no. Pero eso si – dio un paso hacia el Dios – te juro que cueste lo que cueste iré hacia ella, no me importa así tenga que entregar mi vida.

El hombre inmaculado que estaba frente a él lo miraba de una forma comprensiva pues sabía por todo lo que había pasado en unos cuantos días peor aun cuando fue engañado por ese demonio.

\- Te entiendo, entiendo cómo te sientes en este momento. – dijo tratando de que Ranma se calme un poco.

\- Es mentira, tu no entiendes como me siento, no has perdido a tus amigos, ni mucho menos a tu novia. El ser que más amo murió y todo por mis descuidos y debilidad.

\- Eso no es cierto Ranma. Hasta los dioses están de tu lado. Saffron ya está pagando lo que les hizo.

\- ¿Está muerto? – Rogaba porque así fuese – si no lo está, yo mismo iré a hacer justicia con mis propias manos. Le haré pagar todo lo que sufrimos.

\- No está muerto, eso sería un castigo muy blando.

\- ¡Cómo que no está muerto! Esa basura lo que necesita es morir. – su respiración era irregular.

\- Cálmate Ranma.

\- Cómo quieres que me calme, cuando ese maldito está vivo.

\- Efectivamente, está vivo pero esa es su penitencia. Vivir por la eternidad… sufriendo. Nada podrá aplacar ese castigo que impusieron los dioses. Lo más importante ahora es que…

\- Tengo que ver a Akane ¡dime cómo voy hacia ella! – una sonrisa sincera salió del dios. Realmente ese chico amaba a la joven de cabellos cortos.

\- Está bien te llevaré hacia ella… espero que todo se solucione.

Una luz brillante los envolvió haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran para así protegerlos de ese brillo. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para poder ser elevados por los aires, llevándolo rápidamente hacia un lugar silencioso y que no se podía percibir el aire en la piel.

\- Llegamos, detrás de esta puerta, está ella esperando por ti.

La larga espera había acabado, por fin podría estar con ella, por fin podría oler su dulce perfume, poder oler el aroma de su cabello. La extrañaba tanto, extrañaba su sonrisa y sus ojos cuando le sonreía tímidamente. Corrió hacia aquella puerta, la empujó y la vio sentada sobre un campo lleno de flores pero entre sus manos, ella tenía una flor de loto. Akane no había sentido su presencia así que él se quedó un rato admirándola, tratando de que su cerebro procesase lo que estaba viendo y que su desbocado corazón se tranquilizase. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, haciendo que viese borroso, las secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano para poder mirarla. Dio un paso hacia su dirección y a cada paso que daba la veía más hermosa, sintiendo que ya no podía caber en tanta felicidad. No esperó más y dijo su nombre en un susurro.

\- Akane, mi Akane. – la peli azul giró lentamente al poder escuchar su nombre. Se sorprendió mucho así que sus labios se separaron delicadamente formando una O. Lo vio correr rápidamente hacia ella, que no le dio tiempo de decir nada, solo pudo sentir como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban con mucho amor, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella – Akane por fin te encuentro, por fin podremos salir de aquí. – dijo con emoción.

La oji avellana se separó un poco de él al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que eso no podía ser cierto.

\- ¿Irnos? Ranma yo… lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? No tienes nada de que disculparte, al contrario soy yo el que debería disculparse por haber hecho, todo esto. Todo es mi culpa. – decía mientras trataba nuevamente de abrazarla.

\- No Ranma, no lo entiendes – era inútil – yo no podré regresar.

\- No me digas eso – nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡entonces que diablos hice! ¡Nada valió la maldita pena! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada!

\- Perdóname, Ranma perdóname – sus palabras salían entrecortadas a causa de las lágrimas que hace mucho habían llegado a ella – perdóname por no estar contigo en esta vida.

\- Entonces dime que me quieres. Te lo ruego. – en sus ojos se podría leer la desesperación y el dolor que sentía en su resquebrajada alma.

\- Te quiero, no lo dudes. – su hablar era débil y pausado, quería que él recordase ese momento por siempre.

\- Dime que te vas conmigo, te lo suplico. – no quería dejarla, no lo permitiría.

\- No puedo. - ¿No entendía que lo hacía por amor? – recuerdas cuando te dije sobre mi madre. Hay veces que los que se quedan en vida tienen que ser fuertes para seguir viviendo y dejar que su ser querido se vaya. Eso hice con mi madre, ahora es tu turno vivir por los dos.

\- Pero hice todo esto por ti, porque te amo. No podría simplemente dejarte y yo seguir una vida.

\- También te amo y por lo que siento es que no me voy contigo.

\- Por qué, dame una razón válida para que no quieras irte conmigo, no soportaría saber que yo estoy vivo sin ti. No me imagino una vida en la que no estés tú.

\- Ranma… No puedo, si yo voy… tú te quedarás aquí y eso no lo toleraré.

\- Akane no me importa si yo me quedo, la única que debe salvarse eres tú y nadie más que tú.

\- Te digo que no puedo, ya es tarde, es hora que te vayas. – ese era el final de dos almas que se amaban con desesperación. – es hora que yo también me vaya hacia ese lugar – señaló un lugar en donde despedía una luz mucho más fuerte - déjame decirte que iré corriendo hacia la muerte y también saldré muy rápido de ella. Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo. – sin decir más, todo ya había acabado.

\- Akane… no me hagas esto. – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, perdiéndose en algún lugar. Todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Cayó de rodillas al verla cruzar esa luz. De sus ojos no paraba de caer lágrimas, tampoco quería reprimirlas. Con lo poco que veía, pudo ver la flor que Akane hace instantes tenía entre sus manos. La levantó del suelo y se la llevó hacia su pecho, tratando de recordar todo de ella. Al instante puso percibir como al caliente se formaba en su pecho, miró asustado hacia el lugar y se dio cuenta que entre sus manos ya no tenía una flor, si no a un bebé que lloraba fuertemente. En su mente pudo escuchar un _"Cuídalo como su fuese tu hijo. Ese bebé, es el hijo de Ryoga y Ukyo, ellos me lo encomendaron, ahora vive"._ Era la voz de Akane. Todo este tiempo ella estuvo cuidando de aquel bebé. Hasta sus últimos momentos ella estuvo esperando por él a la vez que cuidaba de una vida.

Las puertas por la que él entró se abrieron lentamente, dejando entrar al Dios de la Justicia. Este le miró tiernamente y le hizo una seña de que era momento de que se fueran. No era un lugar para los vivos.

Nuevamente fueron envueltos por una luz blanca. Es así como llegaron nuevamente al lugar de los mortales.

\- Espero que te sientas mejor, Ranma.

\- Akane me enseñó que debo de ser fuerte. Mira que esta me dejó un bebé que cuidar, aunque fuese el hijo de mis amigos.

\- Tienes razón Akane es una gran mujer, te puedo asegurar que se volverán a ver tal vez en otra vida. Pero eso si te digo, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar no se reconocerán. Mi misión acabó aquí. Cuida muy bien de ese pequeño, él es un regalo de los dioses ya que él es un alma pura la cual no tenía culpa de nada y merecía nacer.

\- Nunca olvidaré a Akane, eso téngalo por seguro, la reconoceré al instante. Y este pequeño lo llamaré igual que su padre, mi gran amigo, Ryoga.

\- Cuídate. – y sin más el ser caminó entre la espesura del bosque perdiéndose entre ella. Todo había acabado. Ahora viviría una _vida_ sin Akane pero con la esperanza de que se volverían a encontrar nuevamente, así pase 100 años o 200 años, ellos se volverían a encontrar.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, todo era un desastre. El patriarca Tendo tenía mal semblante, al igual que su madre. Esta lloraba tristemente abrazándolo, repitiéndole que lo quería, que se alegraba que estuviera bien y que sintiera mucho lo que había pasado con Akane. Se le heló la sangre al recordar que él había sido quien le quitó la vida pero su madre dijo que la habían encontrado en el colegio sin vida. Dentro de él volvió a sentir que su corazón se rompía pero pudo escuchar como una voz le dijo _"Por más que no lo hayas querido hacer, con tus manos quitaste la vida a un ser, es por eso que quedas con vida, esa será tu penitencia. No le dirás a nadie como murió Akane, ese dolor quedará para ti y nada más que para ti"._ Cayó de rodillas abrazando a su mamá, el dolor era muy fuerte pero tenían razón. De una u otra forma había quitado la vida a alguien pero aun así lo reconfortaba el hecho que se volverían a ver.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que el señor Tendo le hablase nuevamente. El que ayudó mucho en la convivencia fue el pequeño Ryoga, el cual era la viva imagen de su amigo pero con los ojos de su madre. Gracias a él su corazón fue sanando poco a poco.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo para los mortales, llevándose a unos y otros seres queridos. Era la ley de la vida.

Muy pronto llegaría el día en que él también pasaría por esa puerta para luego ir a ese lugar iluminado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado, no se sabe pero las flores ya estaban en todo su esplendor. Tal vez pasaron 100 o 200 años… el momento había llegado para esos dos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y una chica de largos cabellos azulados corrió apresurada para poder abrir y saber quién era. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentirse ansiosa. No controló mucho su velocidad que al abrir la puerta se chocó con un duro pecho. Subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules preciosos. Los azules y los avellanas se habían reunido nuevamente.

\- Hola mi nombre es… - dijo nervioso. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita como ella.

\- Si lo sé, te llamas Ranma Saotome ¿Verdad? – hasta su nombre hacía que su cuerpo sintiese mariposas.

\- Sí, así es mi nombre y el tuyo es… - tenía curiosidad por saber cuál era a pesar que algo le decía que era…

\- Soy Akane Tendo, encanta en conocerte Ranma – extendió su mano hasta el muchacho y con una afectuosa sonrisa le dio la bienvenida a su casa.

\- Vaya que eres rápida y yo pensaba presentarme y hacerme el interesante. – dijo divertido.

\- Jajaja pues ya ves que yo soy mucho mejor.

\- Eso ya lo veremos después de que peleemos juntos.

\- Es verdad – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y muy tierna a los ojos del joven artista marcial.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- Que cosa – sentía curiosidad por saber lo que le diría. A decir verdad sentía cierta emoción de ver a ese guapo joven de ojos azules, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

\- Te ves linda cuando sonríes. – no pudo contener lo que su corazón deseaba decirle, que deseaba gritarle en la cara pero aun así no entendía el porqué de que su ser gritaba por estar con ella si era una desconocida ante sus ojos.

\- Gracias, Ranma. – se sintió avergonzada pero extrañamente feliz, su corazón parecía saltar de emoción dentro de su pecho. Posó sus manos cobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Para el ojiazul fue como ver a un ángel orando.

En ese preciso momento sintieron que ya estaban complementados, llenos, felices, plenos. No cabían en felicidad. Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y muy delicadamente la volteó en dirección al _Dojo_.

\- Es hora de que entrenemos.

\- Si, tienes razón, Ranma. – esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro.

\- Akane ¿Akane? ¡Akane! Claro Akane. – su visión se puso borrosa.

\- ¿Eh? – le extrañaba ese comportamiento y de que él pronunciase su nombre tantas veces. – que es lo que sucede.

\- Nada solo que hasta tu nombre es bonito.

\- Tu también eres bonito… quiero decir tu nombre… claro.

\- Si claro, Akane. – sin mas avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó para luego depositar sus labios sobre los de ella que estaba sorprendida. Él lloraba de felicidad. No le importó al artista marcial si ella lo golpeaba, no le importaba volar por cielos como los viejos tiempos, no le importó nada sólo quería sentir su calor, sus besos, su amor, quería todo de ella. - ¡Maldición Akane! Te extrañé tanto, al fin estoy contigo nuevamente. – Cuando la vio no la reconoció a pesar de estar igual que hace muchos años pero al fin pudo encontrarse con ella.

Una serie de imágenes fueron pasando por su cabeza mientras era besada a la fuerza por aquel chico que acababa de conocer. A pesar de que le estaban robando su primer beso sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida y de las anteriores igual. Vio como él la rescataba, cuando ella caía en picada y al fondo había agua, también vio cuando la protegía entre sus brazos, cuando él le enseñaba su lengua en modo de burla, vio cuando ella murió, cuando se encontraron en el otro mundo, cuando él pidió quedarse en su lugar, vio todo lo que vivieron juntos. Sin aguantar mas correspondió aquel beso, ahora recordaba todo, Ranma había cumplido su promesa, la había encontrado nuevamente. Y ella había vuelta lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Mi Ranma, me encontraste. Puedo recordar todo, absolutamente todo. – dijo cuando rompieron el beso.

\- Si, Akane, lo hice por ti y porque te quiero. También recordé mi destino que eres tú.

\- También siento lo mismo y sé que esta vez es para siempre, sin Saffron.

\- Sin venganzas, sin muertes, sin separarnos.

\- Sin nada, tenemos otra oportunidad de ser felices, juntos.

\- Y así será. Vamos tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida.

\- Nuevamente con dieciséis ¡Eh!

\- Jajajaj es verdad pero… - los dedos de la peliazul fueron a parar sobre los labios masculinos. - Tenemos esa edad pero sabemos que somos prometidos desde la otra vida así que ahora quiero que me beses y recuperemos el tiempo perdido – Ranma se puso de piedra, no imaginó tremendo atrevimiento por parte de ella. Iba a responderle pero fue callado con besos… eso era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

Fin.

 **Hola que tal, sé que demoré mucho en subir nuevo capítulo pero como ya saben se borró todos los archivos que tenía en mi computadora por la culpa de un virus pero como todo tiene solución volví a escribir de nuevo. ¡Yeah!**

 **No voy a subir otro capítulo, este es el último y definitivo. Espero que sea bueno, quería dejarlos muertos a todos pero se me salió el corazón de pollo bueno… no tanto porque los demás no tuvieron el mismo final.**

 **Por ahora estoy escribiendo uno de Inuyasha (Inu x Kago) para los fans de esta parejita y también tengo uno en mente pero será de Ranma y Akane, no voy a subir ni un capítulo de esos fics hasta que los tenga terminados por lo pronto me apresuraré a escribir.**

 **Espero que les guste este final a mi en lo particular me gustó.**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero sus comentarios mientras que respondo algunos.**

GabyCo: Que bueno que te gustó. ¿Miedo? Pues si hasta yo lo sentí cuando lo escribí.

Yeka453: Aww amiga, con mi cara de "no mato ni una mosca" quise matar a todos jajajaja ojalá y no me odies por este final.

SakuraSaotome: El rayo de esperanza jajaja… espero no matarla con este capítulo.

SARITANIMELOVE: Espero que estés mejor, y ojalá te guste este final jejeje.

Ranma84: Gracias.

Chat'de'Lune: Déjame que me tome el atrevimiento de agradecerte inmensamente por leerme y también una sincera disculpa por los fallos, trato de que cada vez sean menos.

Nancyricoleon: Espero que te guste este capítulo, gracias por leerme.

Luna Akane: jajaja pero que no te haga daño este final, perdón si fue así.

Marimariposa: Bueno es verdad maté a muchos pero en realidad lo iba hacer mas cruel pero… me detuvieron un poco jajaja y ni siquiera iba a tener continuación pero espero que te guste este final.

SusyChantilly: Gracias, valoro mucho que te gustase ya que eres una PRO, espero que te guste este capítulo también y… ¡Viva el humor negro!

Shojoranko: Hiperventilé cuando supe que habías dejado un comentario. Gracias. Espero que no te defraude la historia.

Haruri Saotome: De verdad que siento mucho que te doliera pero también espero que este final te guste.

Emilse Camila Silvia: No creo que sea alucinación más bien una… venganza.

Kiku Tendo: Sis querida, que bueno que te gustó… nos parecemos mucho en muchas cosas jajaja.

Sailordancer7: Gracias querida amiga, me encanta trabajar contigo y con Silvia es todo un honor y gracias a ti pude continuar este fic, corazones negros jajajaj.

Lily Tengo89: Lily sensei que bueno que te animaste a leer y espero que también te guste el final.

 **Nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Hana Note**


End file.
